


Stay stay stay

by Ridam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Wild Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridam/pseuds/Ridam
Summary: No se me ocurre que poner pero es sobre Narry *guiño, guiño*





	Stay stay stay

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fanfic que escribo es sobre la canción de Taylor Swift del mismo nombre porque es muy gracioso y se me hace muy Narry
> 
> Aquí esta el link por si alguien la quiere escuchar

                    <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-mBGUWf4rg>

 

 

—¡Niall!

—¿Qué?

—No lo puedo creer aún preguntas "¿Qué?".

—Pues sí, no sé qué está pasando.

—"Nada, por supuesto que no".

—Ok —dijo mientras regresaba a nuestra recamara.

—¿Estas bromeando?, ¡Sabes que eso fue sarcasmo!

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé, lo siento —soltó mientras reía. 

—No es gracioso, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan amable con los demás, no te das cuenta que por eso suceden malentendidos?

—Ahora de qué hablas, no entiendo.

—Sobre el reportero con el que hablabas, eras demasiado amigable con él, no me gusta, tonto —Avente mi celular hacia el otro lado de la habitación hacía Niall... Y lo atrapó, como si nada, como si mis instintos asesinos no hubieran servido de nada.

—Para qué me avientas esto Harry, ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

—¡No! Lo hice porque estoy enojado.

—No eres muy bueno en esto ¿eh?

 

Estaba esperando un giro dramático, que él me gritara o se defendiera, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse como siempre e irse a la recamara de nuevo.

Bueno igual yo me quedaré en el sofá, aún estoy enojado, aunque la verdad me alegró bastante que no se fuera, no puedo evitar sonreir.

¡Oh! una revista que dejó Gemma, creo que voy a leerla porque claro no tengo nada que hacer y Niall se llevó mi celular, podría ir por el, pero como ya dije estoy enojado.

Mmm… estas revistas de chicas son interesantes de alguna manera, ¡Ah!, aquí dice que nunca debes dejar una pelea sin resolver, ya que eso afecta las relaciones, eso no me gusta, no lo puedo creer ¡Yo lo acabó de hacer!, ahora qué hago.

  
  
Estoy casi seguro que anoche casi terminamos, fue una muy salvaje pelea de mi parte.

  
—Niall vamos a resolver la pelea que tuvimos ayer.

  
—Creía que ya estaba resuelto.

—No, Niall eso no es resolver nada, no lo hemos resuelto y nunca debes de dejarlo así, arruina relaciones.

  
—Por alguna extraña razón no creo que se te haya ocurrido a ti, lo leíste en esa revista ¿verdad? No sabía que leías esa clase de cosas.

  
—¡No es mía!, es de Gemma.

  
—Ya, ya está bien, espera un momento.

  
Salió sólo por unos segundos y regresó usando un casco de futbol americano, seguro esto se le hace muy gracioso, bien eso no importa.

—Ok, hablemos.

—Quédate.

—Pues si no voy a ningún lado en particular el día de hoy .

—No, lo que intento decir es que te quedes, te he amado ya por algún tiempo, piensas que es gracioso cuando me enojo y me pongo celoso pero yo pienso que es mejor que te quedes.

—Es bastante gracioso cuando te enojas, pero lo cierto que eres como un gatito cuando eso pasa, no podrías lastimar a nadie, aunque quieras.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

—Lo sé, porque te conozco, en verdad me aventaste ese celular con mucho coraje, pero ni siquiera me habrías hecho daño aunque no lo hubiera atrapado.

—Te equivocas le haría daño a cualquiera que intentara lastimarte.

—Bueno eso no va a pasar me sé cuidar solo no soy un niño, pero es por eso que te quiero, no solo eso; también llevas mi comida, siempre estoy riendo contigo, y te amo porque me das todo lo quiero y todo de ti sin que te lo pida.

—Pues tú te tomas el tiempo para memorizar mis miedos, mis anhelos y mis sueños, me encanta salir contigo todo el tiempo, todas esas veces que no me has dejado siguen ocurriendo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no es como si hubiera otra opción pero quédate, nadie más me amaría cuando me enojo.

—Cualquiera quisiera quedarse contigo, aun cuando te enojas además es bastante gracioso, me gusta cuando te enojas pero me gustas aun más cuando sonríes.

—Pues yo creo que es mejor que nos quedemos juntos.

  
—Yo también creo que es mejor que nos quedemos juntos y, ¿Ya no estas enojado por lo del reportero?

  
—Ya no me acordaba, pero no, ya no, aunque si me molestó mucho.

  
—Entonces no debí recordatelo.

  
—Eso ya no importa, aunque seguramente me volveré a enojar y posiblemente a atacarte con alguna otra cosa ¿eso está bien para ti?

  
—Bueno en cuanto tú me soportes también todo bien.

  
—Intentaré dejar de ser tan celoso, aunque no te aseguro nada.

—Jajaja, espero ver eso.

Después de decir eso me dio un beso en los labios al cual yo le correspondí encantado.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí o al menos espero que alguien lo lea :)


End file.
